


go home, penelope

by 90kg_anvil



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), the character death is offscreen and canonical to their paired ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90kg_anvil/pseuds/90kg_anvil
Summary: One way or another, Sylvain's story ends when Felix's sword arrives at his doorstep.This time, Byleth changes the narrative.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 22





	go home, penelope

"It's been two decades since I last saw him," Sylvain says over a cup of tea.

Byleth nods. This is the third time Felix has sent himself to an early grave, but it's the first they've been there for Sylvain.

"That's how long Penelope had to wait."

"You're more an Odysseus than he is," Byleth says, and they are rewarded with a genuine grin.

"I didn't know you were a fan of mythology."

Byleth shrugs. They've had plenty of opportunities to waste time across the lives they've lived. "It was something to do."

Sylvain drums on the table. In every timeline, he is restless to his core. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Social call."

"You've never visited me outside of official business before."

"I don't want you to be alone this time."

"This time?"

Byleth sips at their tea.

Sylvain eventually laughs politely. "Oh, don't worry, Professor. Just like Penelope, I have plenty of unwanted suitors to keep me entertained."

"What about a Telemachus?"

Sylvain shakes his head.

"That's a shame. You'd be an excellent father."

In every life that allows him children, he is.

"You really don't have to flatter me."

A pause.

"Byleth, why are you _here_?"

Byleth takes both of his hands and looks him in the eye. "Tell me, Penelope. You've had Ithaca under your control for two decades, and what have you done with it? Where are all your grand plans to end the Crest system and make peace with Sreng?"

His eyes are so, so wide.

"You still have time. Stop pining for an Odysseus that's lost his way home."

(There is something to be said, Byleth thinks, about Circe and boars.)

Sylvain pulls his hands back. "So he's dead?"

"He's never coming back to you."

"How do you know?!"

He's desperate, pained. Byleth remembers why they weren't here last time.

"You promised him you'd die together when you were fifteen. He'd tell you if he broke that promise."

By their estimate, it'll happen any minute now.

Sylvain's expression falls like cracked glass shattering. "The Goddess really did grant you her favor back then, didn't she?"

Byleth nods.

Sylvain slowly pulls his hands back. "Sorry, I need to go think about this for a while. You have free rein of the estate for as long as you want to stay."

And without further ado, he is gone.

Byleth heads out the front door.

There's a messenger visible somewhere down the road, and it's very easy for Byleth to place themself at the front gates as if they were a guard.

"State your business."

"Delivery for Margrave Gautier."

"From whom?"

"It's stamped with the Fraldarius seal, but the package is from Hevring."

"Is there something to sign?"

"No."

"Any payment due?"

"No."

The messenger hands over the package.

"Safe travels."

Byleth waits until the messenger is out of sight before unwrapping the sword and strapping it to their weapon belt. They wander the grounds for a while, looking for ---

There.

An old path, abandoned for so long that if they hadn't seen it in past lifetimes they'd never know it was here. At the end of it, a well, rusted shut and taken over by weeds.

There's a sliver of space just wide enough for a sword to fit through.

Byleth lets it fall, and they can feel fate change when they hear the echoing splash.

It is nearly sunset when they make their way back to the main estate.

"Sorry about all that earlier. Goddess knows I should know how to be a better host by now, huh? Anyway, dinner's ready, if you'd like to join me."

Byleth smiles. "I would love to."

This time, there is still a spark in Sylvain's eyes.

This time, Penelope puts down her burial shroud and rules Ithaca as a widowed queen.

This time, Margrave Gautier breaks his promise and is remembered by history as a diplomat and orator.

Odysseus still rots at the bottom of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for sylvix week day 5: myths and legends


End file.
